Just A Summer Love Or More?
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: One boy, one summer, and suddenly... her life just wasn't the same....
1. Have You, Now?

**Summary**: One boy, one summer, and suddenly... her life just wasn't the same...

**AN: **This is a new story. Obviously. It's placed before PCA let girls in. Dana live's in Florida. Some of your questions should be answered by the end of this chapter, if not ask me the question in a review and I'll try to make it in the next chapter. Oh and the Nikki character is NOT the same as Nicole Bristow. Thanks for reading. :)

Dana's P.O.V:

I woke up to someone kicking my bedroom door harshly. I jumped up into a sitting position. I growled and threw the covers off. I scratched my head and walked over to the door. I opened it to see my best friends about to bang on my door again, but rushed in insted after they saw me.

"Finally. Dana your family sleeps forever! We were at the front door for almost 15 hole minutes, then we get here and you take 5 more minutes to open your door. That's almost 25 minutes of my life wasted on you." Nikki said.

Well Nikki is one of my best friends here in Florida. She's really loud, crazy and pretty blonde. She's about 5'4, she's 15 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice tan. Well, all of us pretty much have perfect tans now that I think about it.

"Calm down Nikki, it wasnt that long. It was only like 10 minutes. Stop being such a drama queen." Lexi said.

That one's Lexi. She's about 5'6 and 16 years old. She has brown hair and green eyes, they change from green to blue depending on the light or what she was wearing. She was the one that was down to earth, the mellow one of us. We nicknamed her Mel because of it.

"Well it felt that long." Nikki defended. I rolled my eyes and went back over to my bed. The girls followed and layed down on it when I got back under the covers.

"Now why the hell did you guys wake me up at... 9 in the morning on our second day of the summer? Your both lucky I dont kill you." I said with a glare.

"Oh well since you asked so nicely," Nikki retorted. "The guys wanted us to go to the beach with them, you up for it?"

"Well now that I'm literally up, lets do this." I said and got back out of bed. I went over to my messy dresser and found my favorite bikini to wear. "5 minutes."

I went into the bathroom to change. I put on my black and white string bikini and fixed my hair. I put all of my curls up into a messy bun with my bangs still in my face. I got my anklet of pooka shells on and put back on the shorts I was sleeping in on. I grabbed a towel and went out of the bathroom.

I was really pretty in my opinion. I was about 5'6 just like Lexi, but I always had a perfect tan, partly because I was Spanish. I had blonde and carmel streaks in my hair all the time. I rarely brushed my hair, only because the curls always made it look perfect. I had a really nice body, a flat stomach, nice legs, and a C-cup. I was happy with the way I looked, unlike most teenage girls.

"Lets go." Lexi said after she saw the door open. I put on my reef sandles and we went down stairs. We walked through my living room and into the kitchen. My maid, Sasha was cooking breakfast for us.

"Hey Sash. What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"We dont have time for breakfast Dana, lets go to the beach." Nikki whined.

"What's your rush, dude? It's not like we have a time limit." Lexi asked.

"I want to get to the beach, thats all." Nikki said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Who's who?" Nikki asked playing dumb. Or at least I think she was playing.

"You totally like someone! Who is it? I bet its Conner." Lexi said with a huge smile.

"Ew. I do not like Conner. I dont like anyone. Just drop it, okay?" She said, mumbling the last part.

"Tell us. We're your best friends. You have to tell us. It's like the law." Lexi said. Sasha put 3 plates on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I sat down in the middle chair and the girls sat on the sides. They leaned forward so they could still talk through me, so I leaned back and let them have there space.

"I agree with Lexi. You need to tell us. You know who Lexi likes, so it has to be mutual." I added.

"But thats not fair. Everyone knows who Lexi likes, except the one who actually matters. When are you gonna tell Christian that you like him?" Nikki said.

"Yeah, when are you gonna tell him?" I asked. It's been a while since we talked about that. Lexi has liked this kid named Christian since he moved here almost 3 years ago. Everyone does know that she likes him, because of her little sister reading her diary. Lexi's little sister Tisha is going to be the worst person ever.

"Dont even try and change the subject. Who do you like? Tell me or I'm going to tell everyone who still sleeps with the light on because of the monsters under her bed." Lexi threatened. I started to laugh really hard as Sasha put some toast and eggs on my plate. I smiled and thanked her as Nikki and Lexi kept fighting. I just ate my breakfast and watched them like a tennis match. When I was finally done with my breakfast I chugged down my orange juice.

"It's Kent!" Nikki randomly yelled out. I almost choked on my OJ.

"Kent!?" Lexi and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I like Kent." That was pretty un-expected. You see, Kent is the local bad boy, he's been arrested and put in juvie almost 4 times in the last 2 years. He hangs out with most of the boys we chill with. He's about 5'9, brown medium lenght hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. I would have never thought that Nikki would have ever gone for him. He wasnt her type, or at least thats what I thought. Nikki normally went for the good boys.

"Woah. I dont believe it. He's so not your type." Lexi said what I was thinking.

"Hun. Boy is my type. Plus, he's a major hottie. You have said so in the past, so dont controdict me." Nikki defended.

"Woah, two things I wasnt expecting today. Nikki used a big word." I joked. She punched me in the arm and stuck her tounge out at me.

"Fight nice girls." Sasha said. I smiled at her.

"Well seeing is how your done, lets go see Nikki's dream guy." Lexi said with a laugh. I smirked and followed Lexi out the door.

"He's not my dream guy. He's just my summer crush. It always happens this time of year." Nikki said following us out onto my back pourch. We had a house right next to the beach, it was the best place to live, we had a pool and a hot tub right in our back yard. It was about a quarter mile from the peir, where we always went to meet the guys.

On the long walk, we talked about basically nothing but boys. We've made it a tradition to guess on who we were going to try and get with for the summer. Of course, Nikki picked Kent, and Lexi picked Christian. Those were obvious. I was really glad that we found the boy's when it was my turn to pick. I really wasnt sure. I've dated a lot of the guys we hang out with, well only the decent ones. We all walked over to where we saw the familiar surf boards.

"Hey girls." Christian said with a smile. Christian is your normal good boy. He has dirty blonde hair that's shoulder lenght, a nice tan and a little bit of freckels on and around his nose. He's about 5'8-ish. He always has a smile on his face, definetly the happiest person around these parts. I can tell why Lexi likes him so much. I dated Christian for almost 8 months 2 years ago. He was the first guy that I dated who was apart of our little group. Lexi told me how much she liked him, so I did the friendly thing and broke it off, telling him that he really was missing someone else who was better for him. Plus, he's to much of a goodie goodie for me. I like my bad boys.

"Hey Chris." We all said as he got up to give us hugs.

"What, I dont get a hug?" Danny asked as he got up.

"You didnt say hi." I retorted with a smile as I hugged him. Danny was about 5'10 and was the funniest black guy I have ever known. He's also one of the only one's who know's just what shade of lipstick will match your purse, but he's not gay. At least I don't think he is, according to rumors he likes Nikki. Like a lot. I can get almost any gossip from Lexi, she's the magnet for all these things.

"Wheres Julian?" I asked.

"And Kent." Nikki added. I smirked at her.

"Julian's still at his house, they got new neighbors today and his mom made him stay to greet them. I guess they have a son our age or something. Kent is um... not here?" Danny said. Nikki got the dissapointed look on her face, I felt kinda bad for her. She was really excited about seeing him. Kent was probly the worst person to ever like, sure he was hot but he was also trouble. He couldn't ever stick to one girl, he's never had an official girlfriend, just fuck buddies. I really dont want Nikki to just be another one of his fuck buddie. I actually want to do anything in my power to make that not happen.

"There's Julian now." Christian said pointing behind us. I turned around to see Julian walking over with another boy.

Julian was your basic insane hottie. He was about 5'10 and He had jet black hair, because he always dyed it. He had the emo hair style. His hair all pushed over to one side of his face, not the total surfer style, but he could pull if off. His hair was normally gelled up in the back. He had an amazing body, he had muscles from Kickboxing. His abs we're amazing. He had the style I liked in any boy, Scene. He was definetly one of the coolest people I've ever met. I've been dating him on and off since I broke up with Christian. He's the closest thing I have ever been to loving someone. That's probly why I can't seem to let him go.

The boy he was with was pretty hot himself. He had brown-ish blonde hair, that was really curly, but it was really cute on him. He didn't have his shirt on so I got a better look of how he was built, he had a lot of muscles kinda like Julian. He seemed a little shorter then Julian, he was probly 5'9. He had a pretty nice tan to match. They walked over to us and put both there boards down. Julian smiled at me, I smiled back and went to hug him. He picked me up in the hug and I laughed.

"Glad to see you missed me, what was that... 4 days?" I played.

"3 days to long. Hey everyone, this is Logan Reese, he's my new neighbor." Julian introduced to us. "Logan, that's Lexi but we call her Mel most of the tim, that's Nikki, that's Danny and Christian and last but not least this is Dana."

"Sup you guys." Logan greeted. He looked at me and I felt my cheeks get warmer. What was happening, was I seriously blushing? Hell no, Dana Cruz dose NOT blush under any circumstances. Julian's the only one to make me blush, ever.

"Logan Reese? Like Reese as in Malcom Reese?" Lexi asked.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that part?" Julian asked. He shrugged as everyone started to talk to Logan, asking shit about his Dad and his family. The news is really popular around here, especially the celebrity news. I heard them asking him about the rumors about his dad having an affair with some random other movie star.

"Guys! Seriously, leave the kid alone. Don't answer them, unless you want to that is." I said defending Logan. He smirked at me.

"It's cool, I don't mind." He said. I shrugged.

"What about the rumors about you and Miley Cyrus? Did you really date?" Christian asked. I huffed and everyone else groaned. Christian had the biggest crush on her ever. Sometimes you just wanted to smack him for talking about her so much.

"No, we hung out at a Hollywood party once, I made out with her, but that was it." Logan confessed.

"So that means she's not taken?" Christian said raising an eyebrow at Logan.

"Christian, you have no chance what so fucking ever." Lexi said, clearly annoyed. She hated it the most out of all of us. I think I was a close second, just because I really didn't like Miley Cyrus that much. She needs to pick a personality. Hannah Montana, Destiny Cyrus, Miley Cyrus. Why can't people just be happy with one name? Oh well, whatever floats her boat.

"One can dream cant we?" Christian said. I rolled my eyes. Lexi and Christian got into another fight about his obsession, I've heard it many times before, so I didn't have to pay attention. I looked sideways just using my eyes to check Logan out more. He was really hot. He looked over at me and I quickly went back to the fight. I felt someone move closer to me.

"I saw that ya know." Logan whispered to me. His arm was touching mine and I smelt his body spray. Axe. I love Axe.

"Who said I didn't want you to see it?" I said with a smirk, I didn't look at him, but I could feel him looking at me.

"No one, but if you did in fact, want me to catch you, wouldn't you have kept staring, and not look away as soon as I looked at you?" Logan said.

"Well I-I-I uh.."

"Dana, let's go surf, hurry up." Nice save Danny. I walked away from Logan and grabbed the extra board that the guys brought for us. As I was going to the water, I stopped and turned around.

"You coming Logan?" I called back.

"Yeah." Logan said grabbing his board off the floor and following me. I wonder what he was looking at. I waited for him to catch up. "Nice ass."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Gah! He was staring at my ass!? He's so dead.

**AN: **Well? Whadda ya think? Kinda a rocky start I guess, It will get better. Don't worry. R&R.

Fob-Session-DL-Freakk :)


	2. I'm Feelin' This

**AN: **Yes, I am aware that Logan and Dana are out of character right now. I'll get them back into the right spot's as the story progresses. I'm taking my time for this story. I'm trying to make it perfect. Be patient; _good things come to those who wait;_

_

* * *

_After about an hour or two of surfing, we all got out. It was actually kind of late in the day. We had a lot to do tonight, to get ready for the annual bonfire on the end of every week in the summer. I definitely couldn't wait for this one in particular. You see, Kent always managed to bring a new girl to each one, I definitely wanted to see what this skank was going to look like. I was a major bitch to all of them, he could do so much better then half the girls he's gone after. All the really good girls stay as far away from him as possible.

I rushed home to get my supplies and to put on a new outfit for it. It actually gets really cold down here. This bonfire I didn't have a boyfriend to cuddle up with, sadly. Normally I've always had a boyfriend or someone who wouldn't mind warming me up, but there's a rumor going around that Julian's bringing a date for tonight. Not that I'm jealous, I'm just worried about freezing my ass off during the party.

I stood in the middle of my room with my hand on my chin, trying to figure out what to wear. I didn't want to match anyone else so I knew I had to wear my new close my Mom got me from her job. She's an executive at a Modeling agency in Toronto, Canada. She has a lot of surfers close for some reason. It really doesn't make much sense, selling this stuff in The Great White North. Makes no sense what so freaking ever.

After about five more minutes of looking at the random mess of clothes I had scattered around my bed, I ended up choosing a blue tank top, with a white long sleeved shirt to go under it, it kinda acted as under armor I use to play softball in during the hot and cold days. I put on a pair of white skinny jean's and a baby blue jacket on, tied around my waist. I had my favorite van's on, that didn't match anything I might add. They we're purple and had little ducks all over them. Ducks are amazing in my opinion. I have a giant stuffed duck named Herbert that I sleep with, I've had him since I was three. I love that duck.

After I started to do my hair, my cell phone started to go off on my dresser. My hair was being very annoying right now. I had one hand up in my hair trying to get it all to stay in my hand so I could put it in a pony tail, but pieces of it kept falling out. I dropped it all trying to pick up my phone.

"Yes?" I asked taking the hair tie out of my mouth.

"What time are you going to the bonfire?" Lexi asked me.

"Uh... I'm almost ready to head down now. Why? In a hurry for me to get there?" I asked with a smirk pulling at my lips.

"As if. Nikki doesn't want to go without you. She's afraid that she's not going to be able to handle seeing Kent with one of his dates. She want's you to be there to beat her face in if she needs to." Lexi said with a slight huff at the end.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Can't she just do it. She's the one who took karate for four years."

"In the 4th grade!" I heard behind Lexi's voice.

"Still counts you retard." Lexi said. "Just hurry, we're leaving my house now. Later."

"Yeah, later. Much." I said and hung up. I groaned in frustration at my hair and it's stubbornness. I had to look perfect, if Julian did have a girl with him, I had to out do whatever she had to offer. He's mine. Okay, not really, but she can't have him. I like him so much, I don't want to see him with another girl. I don't know what I would do if he got into a serious relationship. I loved having him around whenever I needed him, whenever I wanted to hook up with someone, he was always there. Who am I supposed to fall back on now?

I so didn't mean to sound possessive right there but . . . I just got so used to having him as a back up, ya knows? It just seems weird not to have him to fall back on. I guess if he did, I had to get over him. It's just going to be seriously hard to get over him. He's the only guy who's got me so close to loving him, it's a shame if he's going to ruin what we have. Or is it had? I guess it depends on if there's another girl.

What is I talking about!? I can't be acting like this. He isn't my property, he's just someone I like. He's not mine at all. He was at one point, but I broke it off for a reason. His jealousness was getting out of hand. Pretty annoying to top it off. I'm just going to have to get over it.

I sighed and put my iPod head phones in my ears. I pressed the shuffle button and it came to one of my favorite song's at this moment, _A Day To Remember _singing Your Way With Words Is Through Silence. This song is amazing. It always has the power to make me think about all of my relationships in the past, and the relationships I have with friends too. I started to mouth the words without singing them aloud.

_If actions spoke louder than words, you'd have made me deaf by now  
You make it seem so easy to love me for who I really am_

It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to let you go  
It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to watch you go

So let's not dwell on all those things we should of said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off of my floor (off my floor)

It's so crazy how it'd make my week just to hear them mention your name  
Is it so hard to understand how you've got me right in the palm of your hand?

_It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to let you go  
It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to watch you go_

So let's not dwell on all those things we should of said  
As piece by piece I can pick you up off of my floor (off my floor)

_  
You're first and foremost, you're always on my mind  
Through the songs that I'll sing I'll give you my heart_

So let's not dwell on all those things we should of said

_It'd be so hard to watch you go..._

As soon as the song ended, I saw a bunch of people crowding around a fire. I walked up to them and said my normal 'hi's to everyone. I finally got to the other side of the fire where I saw Lexi and Nikki freaking out. Well, Nikki was freaking out, and Lexi was trying not to kill her.

"Never fear, Dana's here." I said with a slight smile as I walked up next to Lexi pulling the headphone out of my ear, carfuls not to get the rubber piece of it stuck in my ear again. Those skull candy headphones never stay together if you keep pulling them out. The rubber comes off and sticks in your ear, not fun trying to get it out. A true story.

"Thank gods, someone who's not freaking out." Lexi said with a sigh of relief.

"Not for long..." Nikki said looking past Lexi and me. I turned around following her gaze. I knew it. Julian was walking up with Logan, and another girl. It felt like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest.

I saw her holding his hand. She was giggling, smiling, blushing so much that her cheeks were a bright red. I just noticed how he was holding her. She held his right hand, when she was on his left side. His left hand was behind her, probably in her back pocket. He had a thing for that. I couldn't look at it anymore. I turned around, crossing my arms to face Nikki. Lexi took the cue from me and turned around by herself.

"Who is that?" Lexi asked the question that I was dying to know.

"From my resources, that's Stephanie LaShells. Her parent's just moved here from Georgia. She's been here for about a month, also to be known that she's right down the street from Kent. I heard that she's been eyeing Julian for quite some time now." Nikki explained in a hushed tone.

Obviously. Kent and Julian are best friends. That's how she knew about Julian, because I defiantly didn't see her at my school during the end. I can't believe that no one told me this sooner. I still thought that Julian liked me. Kent should have told me. I'm tight with Kent, unlike all the other people around here. I've gotten into more trouble then I can count with him. Not a lot of people think much of it now, he's gotten worse, I've gotten some what better. I still get into trouble now and then though.

I shook my head, "It's cool. No biggie."

"Hey Dana, Lexi, Nikki. How's it?" Logan asked coming up behind me.

"How's what?" Nikki asked with a blank expression on her face.

"It's like what's up, you idiot." Lexi said. I loved how they were always at each other's throats. It got annoying after a while, but my mind needed to be released into happier things. Not that my friends fighting makes' me happy. It's really confusing, doesn't think about it to hard.

"Hey Dana." Julian said walking up with his girl. I decided on playing the nice card.

"Hey J.J." I said. I hope he didn't notice the hint of... well.. Jealousy in my voice.

"This is Stephanie. She just moved here."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, I stuck my hand out for her to shake, but she rolled her eyes at me.

"Juli-bear, I'm cold. Can we get closer to the fire?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. I saw Lexi mouths 'Juli-bear?' to Nikki who fake gaged at the word. Logan just stuffed his hands in his pockets. I stole a quick glance at him. He was staring into the fire. The ways the light reflected off of his face, made him glow. Not like a glow stick, but like... a God or something. He was defiantly growing on me.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Julian asked waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of whatever I was doing. Oh God. Was I just staring at him!? Fuck. Oh God. Oh fuck. Oh God. Oh fuck.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Way to play it cool Dana.

"You were just like in a trance or something... Looking at the fire." Lexi stated.

"Oh, sorry. I was just uh... thinking.. Yeah that's all. No worries." I said with a reassuring smile. Thank God. I really didn't want to be caught staring at Logan. What, have I known the guy for like five hours. He was just a really chill dude, but I had no objections to the fact that he was sexy. "Um, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later."

I really needed to clear my head. Before anyone could ask to come with me, I walked away in a fast pace. It wasn't really that late, so I didn't need a flash light or anything. Plus, it was supposed to be a full moon tonight. Didn't really see the point in bringing one. I walked until I couldn't hear the music, which I forgot to mention was BLARING through one of Conner's speakers.

I sighed and sat down. I took off my Van's and my socks and stuck my toes into the sand. I was about to lean back to look up at the slowly changing night sky, but I heard someone come up next to me.

"Mind if I sit?" Logan asked me. I was kind of surprised to see him of all people.

"No, go ahead."

After about a minute of silence Logan broke it, "What's up with you and Julian?"

"Nothing, obviously. We used to have a thing, but it's nothing now."I said. I didn't know who I was trying to convince, Logan, or myself.

"Sure doesn't sound like you're too sure of that fact." Logan commented.

"Because I'm not." What. The. Hell. Why am I opening up to him like this? I've never opened up to someone like this before.

"Want to share? I'm all ears." Logan said.

"Julian and I have been dating off and on for the past couple of years. We really haven't been dating anyone else, and It's just a shock to find out that he's got a new girl. It's hard to think of him with someone else after everything we've gone through. He's also the person I've come closest to ever actually falling in love with. I don't want him to get another girl... but I also want him to be happy." I tried to explain. Why the hell was I telling him this.

"Well it seems to me, you're afraid to lose him. Am I right?" I nodded in agreement.

"But your not in love with him?" Logan said trying to sort out the mess of words I just gave him.

"No, I'm definitely not. It's just a strong liking. I've never been in love." I told him. Maybe he could help with this.

"Well, you just might be jealous- "

"No. Dana Cruz dose NOT get jealous." I spat out that word like poison on my tongue.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. You need to move on, because from what I've seen. This is getting serious." He said talking about Julian's new relationship.

"Awesome." I said glaring at the ocean. "Why did you follow me?"

"You looked like you needed someone to talk to. I figured it was either me or someone else. I chose to follow you instead of Julian. I'm pretty sure that would have been a bad person to have followed you." Logan said with a slight laugh. I laughed back.

"Yeah, I would have had to kick his ass." I said looking over at Logan. I had my knee's pulled up to my chest and my arms were around them, my head was now laying on my knees. Logan sat cris crossed next to me.

"Want my opinion? ," I nodded in approval. "You deserve better then him."

"What? Where is this coming from?" I asked in shock. How could he say that? He doesn't know me.

"I know we just met, but I don't think you want him like you think you do. Seriously Dana, I think that he's way less then what you could get." Logan said. His eye's were set on the waves breaking on the shoreline in front of us.

"Well, Logan, That's flattering but...I can't chose the person I like. Believe me, I've tried." I said. "I'll get over him, it's not going to be that hard. I just need a new person to like..."

Then this amazing idea popped into my head, I should get Julian jealous! But how...how could I ever manage that? I've been out with almost all the guys around here. I need someone else... someone new...

"Logan... would you go out with me?"

His eye's got wide. This defiantly caught him by surprise.

"Why me?"

"Because, your really nice and cute. I have to get over him, you could help me. What do ya say?" I asked with hopes.

"Uh... sure I guess... why not?" Logan hesitated. I don't think I knew what I was getting him into. "How are we going to do this?"

"We're going to be an actual couple. Going on actual dates. You have to help me get over Julian." I explained.

"Wait... if we're going out... dose that mean that I can kiss you when ever I want?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..." was all I could get out before his lip's were on mine. Damn he was an excellent kisser. He knew just how much pressure to apply, and just how to use his hands at the beginning. My eyes slowly fluttered shut in the process of him making me lean back into the sand. I thought that he would of made it last longer, and made it go deeper, but it stopped after a couple of minutes.

"We should probably be getting back." Logan said with a smirk as he pulled me up.

Maybe getting over Julian wouldn't be as hard as I thought. I knew my cheeks were on fire when Logan grasped my hand. I don't know what's going on. All of the sudden, I don't care that Julian has a girl with him tonight. This plan is also a plus, I know Julian's the jealous type. It's going to defiantly show how much he cares about me... and how much I want to be with him. I do want to be with him instead of 'being' with Logan right?... right...

Fob-session-DL-Freakk


	3. Call Me, Stalk You

**AN: **On to my** REAL **stories that actually **MATTER.**

Logan and I walked back to the camp fire hand and hand. I saw Lexi and Nikki's jaws drop to the sand. I winked at them, they knew I would tell them later. Logan pulled me about 2 people away from Julian and his date that will not be named. Logan sat down and I was going to sit next to him, but he quickly pulled me on his lap. I smiled to myself. He had a pretty comfy lap. I took a quick look over at Julian. He was glaring at Logan and I.

I could actually feel the heat from his glare. I had to forget about Julian. It wouldn't be that hard right? I'm with Logan now. I needed to make sure I was into him, instead of Julian. I was sure there was something towards Logan, just nothing like I had with Julian. Yet. I just needed to give it time. Time. Yeah. That's it.

My phone started to go off in my pocket. I groaned and leaned against Logan, trying to fish the thing out of my pocket. Logan kissed my shoulder as it got close to his mouth. I giggled slightly. Holy shit. I giggled. Julian's the only one to ever make me giggle. Period. I heard a slight gasp, I think Julian noticed what happened. I promised him that no one else has ever made me giggle. He must have heard it. My phone went off again.

I finally got my phone out of my pocket, 2 unread text messages. Both from Julian. Woah.

_Why the hell are you sitting on Logan?_

_Did you just... giggle!?_

Yep. Definitely heard me. I'm trying to figure out if that's a bad thing or not. It's not horrible, I guess.

_What dose it matter? And yeah, I did, _I replied.

I had a major feeling that was going to tick him off. I looked over at him with out turning my head. He was texting me back I think. Lexi and Nikki had moved over to our seating arrangements. They started a normal conversation with Logan. I was to busy waiting for the text to have any idea what they were talking about. My phone vibrated in my hand. I flipped it open, to make sure that Logan couldn't read it.

_Why are you on his lap? What happened over there?_

I sighed quietly as I replied, _he asked me out. I said yes. Now we're dating. Get it?_

I closed the phone and actually looked at him. He stared at me untill he felt his phone. It always annoyed me that he kept his phone on vibrate constantly. Meaning he wouldn't feel it half the time, or answer it any of the time.

"Dana? Are you even paying attention to this?" Lexi asked, snapping her finger's in my face. I slapped her hand away and she glared at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes. We were just inviting Logan here, to Nikki's house tomorrow, for the cook out. Is that okay with you?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Nikki said to Logan.

"Well I really don't want to impose." Logan said.

"You won't be. We invited you." I said, with a smile back at him.

"Since you want me to go. Fine." Logan said winking and smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and felt my phone go off.

_WHY!? Why did you agree to go out with him!? Your mine Dana. You always will be._

Now that was completely wrong, _I'm not YOURS! I'm not anyone's. you got a new girlfriend anyway. I got a new boyfriend. Now we're even._

With that. I turned off my phone. I didn't want him to tell me a whole bunch of lies about how he thinks I'm amazing. Blah, blah, blah, blah. I suddenly really didn't want to be here anymore. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Guy's, I'm going to go. I don't feel great." I said standing up. Logan followed my lead. "What are you doing, Logan?"

"I'm going to walk you home. Isn't that what boyfriend's are supposed to do for their girlfriends?" Logan asked with a knowing smirk.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Lexi and Nikki yelled. Fuck. I knew that with that one loud scream, everyone was now aware of my relationship status. Taken. I felt everyone at the bon fire looking at me and Logan. I quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the party, moving through the crowd that was all talk about how _cute _Logan and I looked together. I didn't understand it, because I was sure I had a horrible expression on my normally happy face. I really hated it when they did that.

"Okay! Can you stop pulling? You're about to pull my arm out of the socket." Logan complained. I admit that I was pulling sort of hard. We we're kind of far away from the party, so I slowed my speed and dropped his hand. "I didn't mean stop holding my hand."

I rolled my eyes, "Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't know you wanted to keep us a secret. Did you?" Logan asked. He sounded really offended. I don't know what I did.

"No I didn't. I just wanted to tell them the way I normally do. I didn't want them going around telling everyone that we're going out, before we even get to gloat about it. I didn't mean to say it the way that came out. I'm sorry." I said. Wow. That was nice of me. I wasn't normally this understanding. I guess when it comes to me, even I don't know what's going to happen next.

Logan took my hand back, "Don't worry. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is, I just... I'm used to doing everything my way."

"Well then, that's another thing I need to help you get over now, isn't it." Logan said with a smirk. That smirk. At first, it was cute. Now, every time he dose it, I want to punch him. I wonder if he's this cocky towards every one?

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I stopped in front of my house.

"I'd invite you inside, but my dad's kind of home." I said as I saw his truck in the front of the house.

"No worries. I know the way back. If not, I'll always just get Julian to help me." Logan said but noticed the look I was giving him. "On second thought, Christian knows the way too."

I smiled at him, "Night Logan. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely baby. Night Dana." He said as he leaned in. I cupped his chin and gave him a quick kiss. He didn't like that, he pulled my hips towards him, and held me tight against him. As the kiss got deeper, I was definitely feeling something more in it. The kisses I shared with Julian were never that good. As Logan broke the kiss, I started to blush and smile.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I walked up my steps, and entered my back yard. I looked back down at the beach, Logan was watching me. As soon as my eyes caught his, he put his hand up next to his ear and mouthed the words 'call me.' I smiled at him and headed inside.

"Way to kill a moment." I mumbled to myself as I went up the stairs and into my room.

**AN:** Go check out the Dana and Logan Forever Forum. It's new.

FOB-Session-DL-Freakk.


End file.
